


Unfair

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [41]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, anger over villain getting resurected instead of a friend, potential for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Kitty is called to the mansion to help someone dealing with the unfairness of Stryfe being resurrected instead of someone more deserving.
Series: Amends [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Unfair

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Unfair

She hadn’t been at the X-mansion much lately as she’d been working with the survivors of Neverland trying to help them get their lives back on track. Which was why she was back here she’d gotten a call from Jubilee that needed to get down here to talk to Jono as he was acting disturbed. “Hey Kitty, thanks for coming he hasn’t left the danger room for an hour now and he looks exhausted,” Jubilee said meeting her outside the room. “He’s locked the doors so we’ll have to use the head master’s over ride code to get in.”

“Why didn’t you get Frost or one of the other x-men to shut it down and let you in,” She said careful to keep her dislike of Emma Frost from showing. The woman had no business being the head mistress of Xavier’s school.

“She scanned Jono and said to call you that you were the person he needed to talk to not her,” Jubilee said shaking her head. “She has Hank monitoring Jono’s vitals and if they dip below a certain point the room will be shut off.”

She could barely control her annoyance at the other woman who had pawned her old student off on her. She wouldn’t let that stop her form helping him though. “All right call Frost and tell her to use the code.”

“She already told it to me,” Jubilee said hitting the buttons. “Just not to use it till you got here.” The door opened then and they headed inside where several dozen robots where smashed and Jono was looking around irritated. She could see how much he was sweating and wondered why Emma didn’t pull the plug. “Jono are you okay?”

“I”m fine now leave and turn the room back on.” He said turning back toward the pile of debris. She looked over at Jubilee who looked extremely worried. “I said leave and turn the room back on.”

“Jono remember what Dr. McCoy said we don’t fully understand that thing Weapon X put in you if you damage it then you could end up like you were or worse.” Jubilee said and she saw pretty quickly that was the wrong thing to say.

“Maybe I don’t care ,” Jono said darkly. “Maybe I’d like going back to looking like a freak at least then life was only unfair to me.” She saw Jubilee staring at him in shock. She realized very quickly that this couldn’t be about Weapon X Jono had been making progress according to the therapist volunteering to help the Neverland detainees.

“What’s this about Jono,” She asked before Jubilee could make matters worse by reacting to that statement. “This isn’t about Weapon X is it you said you were moving past that?” She was pretty sure it wasn’t but she still had to ask.

“No it isn’t about Weapon X it’s about the fact that Madelyne Pryor resurrected several X-men and left my best friend dead,” He said darkly. “If anyone deserved a second chance at life it was Angelo not a terrorist like Stryfe.”

“Believe me Jono I know how you feel,” She said carefully. “When I think that someone like Stryfe gets a second chance while Piotr and Illyana doesn’t it makes me incredibly angry but destroying yourself isn’t going to change what’s happened.” She reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. “Come out of the room and back to the center with me talk with the therapist there don’t sit here and over work yourself until your health suffers.” She was relieved when he nodded and left with her. She glanced up in the control room as she was leaving and saw Emma Frost watching her. She wasn’t sure why the woman was there but now wasn’t the time for a confrontation.

The End


End file.
